Zatanna
| alias = Zatanna | age = | race = Human | designation = A03 | gender = Female | hair colour = Black | eye colour = Blue | relatives = Zatara (father) | mentor = | affiliation = The Team | enemies = | powers = Can use magic by speaking the desired effect backwards | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 115 | voice = }} Zatanna Zatara is the daughter of Zatara. Personality She is nice and seems to be kind of rebellious since she suggested that The Team "kidnap" her to look for Red Tornado and knew a copy creation spell that she uses to sneak out of her house. She is comfortable with Robin's flirtation and also has his habit of removing prefixes and suffixes. Characteristics An attractive young girl with medium length black hair and bright cyan colored eyes with a slender build. Although her magic allows her to change the clothing quickly, even catching Robin off guard, she often wears a white single breasted shirt with a tie (either white bow tie or black string tie), a black jacket and black miniskirt. Her other, more casual outfit is a pair of white pants with a light violet sleeveless top. On missions she uses the white bow tie and adds white gloves, a yellow vest underneath the jacket, and gray stockings. History Zatara introduced his daughter to the Team in the hopes of giving her a training session with Black Canary. The team befriends her; especially Robin takes a liking to her. As her father discusses affairs with Black Canary, Zatanna realizes the Team is having a psychic conversation, and calls them out on it. Superboy immediately requests information about Red Tornado from Black Canary, but receives no satisfactory reply. As a distraction, Zatara asks the Team to show Zatanna around the cave. During the tour, Zatanna quickly deduces that the Team does plan on searching for Tornado, and suggests she'd come with, supposedly because they "kidnapped her". Out of ideas, Wally suggests interrogating Professor Ivo, Morrow's biggest competitor. Much to the surprise of the rest, Zatanna uses a spell on him that makes him reveal the location of Morrow's lab: Yellowstone Park. The Team heads to Yellowstone, and set out to find Red Tornado. He finds them, and quickly dispatches them. He sucks the air out of Zatanna's lungs, making it impossible for her to say a spell. She comes to when Red Volcano takes over. Robin then realizes Zatanna is the card up their sleeve here; Volcano bosts knowing their every move because he has Tornado's memories, but Tornado was not familiar with Zatanna. She manages to distract the robot so Kid Flash can save Miss Martian from his clutches. The battle is won after Red Tornado, Red Torpedo and Red Inferno take on their younger brother. The team returns to Happy Harbor, where Zatanna learns she's grounded for life. Powers and abilities * Magic: Like her father, Zatanna has magical abilities. But she is only a novice when it comes to magical arts. She can still use many spells and seemingly has the ability to change her clothes at will with the spell "emit oder tiftuo eht wen kool" It appears that, like in the comics, her incantations are commands spoken backwards, as this spell read in reverse reads: "Look new. The outfit redo time." :* She has the ability to simply change her clothing. :* She can also create doppelgangers of herself and others. Weaknesses * Improper Incantations: When saying a magic spell, Zatanna must concentrate fully in order to say and preform it correctly or else the spell simply won't work. Sometimes making small errors will interfere with the performance. * '''Sufficent Energy: '''Like her father,her incantations are limited by how much power she can draw from within herself,it's implied she can bypass this weakness with a outside sorce. Appearances Background in other media References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with magical powers